vehicle_simulator_robloxfandomcom-20200223-history
Gauntlet Gazella (Chevy Impala)
The Chevy Impala has been renamed to Gauntlet Gazella due to copyright reasons. The Chevrolet Impala is a full-size car built by Chevrolet for model years 1958-85, 1994-96, and from 2000 onwards. The Impala was Chevrolet's most expensive passenger model through 1965 and had become the best-selling automobile in the United States. For its debut in 1958, the Impala was distinguished from other models by its symmetrical triple taillights, which returned from 1960-96. The Caprice was introduced as a top-line Impala Sport Sedan for the model year 1965, later becoming a separate series positioned above the Impala in 1966, which, in turn, remained above the Bel Air and the Biscayne. The Impala continued as Chevrolet's most popular full-size model through the mid-1980s. Between 1994-96, the Impala was revised as a 5.7-liter V8–powered version of the Caprice Classic sedan. In 2000, the Impala has been reintroduced again as a mainstream front-wheel drive Hi-Mid sedan. As of February 2014, the 2014 Impala ranked #1 among Affordable Large Cars in U.S. News & World Report's rankings. When the current tenth generation of the Impala was introduced for the 2014 model year, the ninth generation was rebadged as the Impala Limited and sold only to fleet customers through 2016. As of the 2015 model year, both versions are sold in the United States and Canada, with the current-generation Impala also sold in the Middle East, the People's Republic of China, and South Korea. Overall, the Gauntlet Gazella has reasonable specifications. Players might say that this car is an All-Rounder, though most would disagree with this. Max Speed The max speed starts off at a maximum of 130-137 KMH, but with the right upgrades it could go up to 300 KMH or higher. Acceleration The acceleration of this car is horrible when stock, pulling in on drag races at about 15 seconds. Braking The braking of the car is to be considered great (0.8-0.85), and as you don't go too fast with the car, these brakes are more than enough. The brakes can be tuned to be even better than they already are. Handling The handling is considered to be bad. Turning in this car is hard when you go at max speed and players often find themselves hitting buildings and walls on the highway. Max Speed The car's velocity can reach up to it'Accelerates from 0-100 (KMH) in a span of 5.76s. KMH Acceleration 0-100 in 5.47s Braking The car has great braking, implied by moderately low top speed. Handling The handling isn't better compared to its stock version. *Before, in Roblox Vehicle Simulator, this car was a free starter car, but that is no longer the case as of now. The starter cars as of now would include the Gauntlet Cantero, Unite Z, and the Baron Appaloosa. * This car was changed on April Fools to resemble a white block with a noob on it, and it drove using the noob's hands to propel the car forward. * This could be a reference to the John Doe hacking rumors spreading around Roblox at the time. * The Impala has had 10 generations. 1) 1958 only 2) 1959-1960 3) 1961 - 1964 4) 1965 - 1970 5) 1971 - 1976 6) 1977 - 1985 7) 1994 - 1996 8) 2000 - 2005 9) 2006 - 2013 10) 2014 - Present * From 2010 to 2016, the Impala has sold over 1 million units in the United States alone. * In the map a rusty Gazella may occasionally spawn in a random location, this is for people with the tow trucker job to tow. * The Gazella is one of the two customizable police cars, the other being the Baron Monarch Victor. Category:Sedan Category:To Be Re-Written Category:Land Vehicles Category:Auto's Car Dealership Category:Cars Category:Chevy Category:Gas Powered Category:American